Curse of the Sphinx
by Blue Sage
Summary: Chapter 7 Up! Fi and Annie find something important.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: No, sadly, I do not own So Weird or its characters, I'm only borrowing them. I don't own the Sphinx, Egypt, Hall of Records, the Great Pyramids, or whatever else you see here. I don't own airplanes or International Airlines. I make no money from this fic, so don't sue me because the most I have is $5 and I spend it like an hour later, so suing me isn't worth your time or money.  
  
Quick Note: This is my first So Weird fic, so don't flame me. I am not forcing you to read this, and flaming will only tell me that you are boring and have nothing better to do than waste your time flaming. I have spoken! Now on to our feature presentation! (Disney music plays in background as the line arcs over the castle thing.)  
  
Prologue:  
  
The pyramids of Egypt and the Sphinx: Some say that the Hall of Records is buried deep within the Sphinx. The mystery is still unsolved ever since all Egyptian Records were lost when the ancient Christians came in and killed the priests who were the only ones who knew everything. Makes you wonder: was the Sphinx and the pyramids really built by aliens like people think? Are there really curses? Nobody knows. And if we found out the truth, would anyone even want to accept it? 


	2. The Passageway

Disclaimer: No own…blah blah…no money…blah blah blah…don't sue me…  
  
Quick note: Yes, this fic will have A LOT to do with Egypt and ancient Egypt. Also, a lot is made up…artistic license. I am obsessed with Egypt, so, of course, Egypt shows up everywhere in my writing. That's me for ya! Now, on to our feature presentation!  
  
Another quick note: sorry, another thing. Don't use my poems, because yes, I wrote these. But you can use the one from Clu to Fi, but not from Fi to Clu, because I just changed the name in it from someone else to Clu. Okay?  
  
"Mom, are you sure you want to tour in the Middle East?" Jack asked uncertainly for the millionth time that week.  
  
"For charity. Besides, I think Fi would enjoy hanging out with Annie for a while. You know she doesn't get much time to spend with people her own age, and you know how that is. Fi and Annie have so much in common, and Fi has been begging me all year to take her to see the Great Pyramid," Molly responded, sighing. "Besides, it's time we all took a vacation."  
  
Jack and Molly finished packing and joined the rest of them at the airport.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dude! I can't wait to get there!" Clu exclaimed anxiously.  
  
'He sure does show happiness well!' thought Fi, smiling. All she wanted in the world was to be his girlfriend, but she knew it couldn't happen. (Yes, this will eventually be a small Clu/Fi romance, in case you were wondering.) "Clu, can you suppress your excitement until we at least get on the plane?"  
  
Clu whimpered at the mere thought of holding his excitement. "Oh, Fi, that hurts!"  
  
"What hurts?" asked Molly, sneaking up behind them.  
  
"MOM!" Fi yelled, running into her mother's arms.  
  
"Clu was talking about how excited he is to be going to Egypt," replied Carey. Everyone was startled because he was so silent for that whole time that they had completely forgotten about him.  
  
"International Airlines is proud to announce that the flight to Egypt is leaving in five minutes and passengers need to board the flight. Thank you!" the intercom sounded, forcing the whole gang to jump. On the way to the gate, Fi couldn't stop talking about how the Great Pyramid is so mysterious in the way that nobody knows how it was built.  
  
"You know, I was watching a documentary on the Sphinx last week," continued Fi,"and it said that it's actually not the model of Cheops like everybody thinks. And they say that-"  
  
"Ticket?" came the flight attendant's polite demand, shocking Fi from her train of words.  
  
"Oh. Yeah." She handed her the ticket and boarded the flight, continuing their education about Egypt. "The Sphinx is way older than the Old Kingdom! Oh yeah and to the modern and ancient Egyptians, it's known as the 'Father of Terror'. And this one Egyptologist guy found a passage in the Sphinx, but just when things were getting good, the Egyptian government made him stop!"  
  
"And who does the sphinx resemble? You little green men?" teased Jack, laughing.  
  
Fi ignored him and continued showing her intelligence. "And psychics say that's where the Hall of Records is, along with the mummified Osiris!"  
  
They sat down, fastening their seatbelts. Just then, Clu and Fi noticed that they were sitting right beside each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fi's fantasy:  
  
Suddenly Fi stood as the plane began to take off. She was thrown back into Clu's lap and he caressed her hair and joined her in a deep kiss. When they were in the air, they pulled back and Clu opened his mouth and said in a female voice: "Would you like any refreshments?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fi shook herself from the daydream when Clu shook her by the shoulder.  
  
"Would you like any refreshments, Ma'am?" inquired the Stewardess, showing off the cart.  
  
"No thank you, Ma'am," Fi replied, slouching against the back of her seat. She peered outside, suddenly fascinated by the scenery below. They were flying above the clouds. Clu touched her hand this time, forcing her heart to soar higher than the stars themselves. Higher than Heaven. Higher than the Universe!  
  
"Are you scared, Fi?" asked Clu, concerned.  
  
"No, just a little excited." Fi could barely contain her excitement. Clu thought it was for the trip.  
  
Clu took his hand away and began to write in his notebook – a record of their trip. Fi assumed it was only a detailed summary of what happened so far, but it was very different. It was a love poem dedicated to Fi. Fi stared out the window, enveloped in the warmth of being near Clu.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Clu writes:  
  
Fiona, my beloved  
  
If only my mouth wasn't so dead  
  
Every time I see your face  
  
I wish for your warm embrace  
  
Fiona, my wonderful friend  
  
I will love you more, more til the very end  
  
When I close my eyes at night  
  
I wonder when I can hold you tight  
  
Fiona, I wish you were mine  
  
But no, you're too divine  
  
If there were one word to describe you  
  
It would be three words: I love you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Clu closed his notebook and drifted off to sleep, dreaming again of Fi. Fi took the opportunity to write a song to Clu, even though he would never know. 'He probably doesn't like you like that, Fiona Phillips!' she told herself as she began to write.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fi writes:  
  
Protecting me when I'm scared  
  
Dreaming of you while I sleep  
  
Always on my side  
  
You will always be  
  
My guide  
  
When I'm scared of the raging evil  
  
You come and hold my hand right next to yours  
  
Sometimes I see you in my dreams  
  
I know somehow that you know my feelings  
  
But either way  
  
No matter how far away  
  
You will always be  
  
My Clu  
  
I know it's a sign when a star shoots to the moon  
  
You stand tall so I can see  
  
The beauty of your reality  
  
Nobody can take you away from me  
  
Cause you will always be  
  
My Clu.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fi closed her notebook and stared out the window, thinking of a tune for it. She decided that she would have her mother help her, and then she reclined and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Fi! Don't go in there!" Clu protested as Fi walked into an underground chamber in the sphinx.  
  
"Don't worry, Clu! I'll be fine!" Fi yelled back, walking in. "Where the hell is Annie?" she muttered.  
  
"Fi!" Annie yelled, running up to her, collapsing.  
  
"What's wrong, Annie! Annie!" Fi shook her friend, trying to wake her up. She noticed that something smelled like roasting almonds. Suddenly she felt lightheaded and began to collapse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Fi!" Clu yelled, shaking her. "We're here!"  
  
"Clu?" Fi asked, opening her eyes.  
  
"We hope you enjoyed you flight," she heard, realizing that they were finally there. She stood up quickly, grabbed her bag out of the overhead compartment and ran out of the plane. She was hit by a blast of heat, but didn't mind. She knew in the summer, Egypt was well over one hundred degrees in the daytime. Night was different, though. Night was freezing and then day was brutal.  
  
"Fi!" Annie yelled, running over to her best friend, hugging her.  
  
"What's up, Annie?" Fi asked excitedly.  
  
Annie immediately went silent and looked scared.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, strange things have been happening."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, every time anyone goes near the passageway in the sphinx, they suddenly collapse and wake up later sick. What do you think is going on?"  
  
"I don't know. Let's check it out tomorrow."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day:  
  
Annie, Fi, Jack, and Clu walked up to the Sphinx where the passageway is and Jack fainted. "Jack!" Annie screamed. "See what I was talking about, Fi? We have to leave here! NOW!"  
  
"Let's just explore inside a little bit," Fi suggested, walking in.  
  
"No, if you're going in, I'm going first! After all, it is my fault that we're here. Clu, you stay here with Jack and Fi, come with me," Annie instructed, going ahead in the passage. Fi lingered outside a little bit before entering.  
  
"Fi! Don't go in there!" Clu protested as Fi walked into an underground chamber in the sphinx.  
  
"Don't worry, Clu! I'll be fine!" Fi yelled back, walking in. "Where the hell is Annie?" she muttered. 'Why does this seem so much like my dream?' she asked herself ironically.  
  
"Fi!" Annie yelled, running up to her, collapsing.  
  
"What's wrong, Annie! Annie!" Fi shook her friend, trying to wake her up. She noticed that something smelled like roasting almonds. Suddenly she felt lightheaded and began to collapse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How was that? Well, to answer your question, yes, I do suck at writing, but it'll get much better. Trust me. Just review and I promise I'll write more when I get…let's say…3 reviews. Okay, review, and I'll write more! Review! 


	3. Protected!!

Disclaimer: yada yada yada we've been through this already!  
  
Quick note: Review more, and maybe we'll get somewhere in this fic. So far, only one person has reviewed. Thank you. I think I'll keep you waiting w/this fic on the romance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fi woke up outside the sphinx next to Annie. She immediately wondered what she was doing there. She noticed it was nighttime. She rolled over to wake Annie up. "Annie!" she whispered, shaking her shoulder.  
  
"Give me three more minutes, Mom."  
  
"Annie! It's me!"  
  
"Fi?" she asked, sitting up.  
  
"Yeah. What's going on? There's something you didn't tell me."  
  
Annie looked down, afraid that one of her secrets had been discovered. (a/n: it's not the panther.)  
  
Fi sighed, annoyed that her best friend was keeping something weird from her. "Annie! Tell me! I have told you all of the weird stuff that's happened to me before, now it's your turn to tell me this!" Fi realized that was half of a lie, she hadn't told her about Bricriu.  
  
"There was a bright blue-"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"A bright blue ball of light that-"  
  
"Bricriu!" Fi exclaimed, standing up. "That was Bricriu! Stay away from him, Annie!"  
  
"You know him?" Annie also stood up, astonished that Fi had some weird contacts.  
  
"Well…yes." She replied reluctantly.  
  
"But that's not all," Annie continued, biting her lip.  
  
"What else?"  
  
"Everything was-"  
  
"Wait!" exclaimed Fi. "Where's Jack and Clu? Dammit! They could be anywhere!" she turned to the passageway screaming, "Clu! Jack!"  
  
"Fi! Help!" she heard Clu yell from deep inside the passage.  
  
"Clu!" she screamed, running in. "Where are you!"  
  
"Fi!" Annie yelled after her, running in with her, but soon lost sight of Fi.  
  
Fi ran to a fork. "Clu!"  
  
"In here!" he yelled, indicating that he was in a room on the right side.  
  
Fi ran in and stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed Clu pinned against the wall with a cobra coiled at his feet. "CLU!!!!"  
  
The snake turned to her and began to speak. "Hello, Little Duck!" it hissed.  
  
"You!" she glared, pointing to it. "What, did you run out of humans to possess, so now you moved on to animals?"  
  
"Humans are so-so powerless," he hissed wickedly, "while snakes are poisonous and deadly."  
  
"You'd better not hurt me or Clu or any of my friends!" she hissed back.  
  
He slithered towards her and she was frozen in fear. Suddenly, the words sprung from her mouth and she could once again move, let alone breathe. "Bricriu, be gone from this mortal form!"  
  
"NO!!!!" the snake wriggled as if in pain, and then Bricriu popped out and the snake slithered past her and out the door. "Is this the way to treat an old friend?"  
  
"Friend?! I could say that we are NOT friends! More like enemies than friends! The last time I saw you, you tricked me! You tricked me into giving up my power, but see, it didn't work! Wait! How did you-"  
  
"Enough! It was not a trick!" he argued.  
  
"Yes, it was! And how did you get out?"  
  
"Out of what?"  
  
"My disk!"  
  
"Oh. That thing!" he giggled arrogantly. "Technology can not hold a spunky for long. We are, after all, very intelligent creatures."  
  
"Oh, shut up, you arrogant fool!" she looked over at Clu, who looked like he was ready to faint. "See? Look what you did!" she gestured to Clu and the wisp regarded him with a snicker.  
  
"Don't dare look at Clu in that manner, Bricriu!" she yelled angrily as an evil smile swept over Bricriu's face. "He's not open for possession!"  
  
"That's what you think!" he giggled, rushing to possess Clu.  
  
"Clu! Hold up your hand and don't look at the light!"  
  
Clu did exactly what she told him, and he wasn't possessed. Bricriu came flying over to her. "Damn you!" he said calmly, yet slightly angrily.  
  
She smiled mockingly at him and then a question came to her mind. "Bricriu, why didn't you ever possess me?"  
  
"You, like Annie, are protected! Off limits!"  
  
"What do you mean we're protected?" 


	4. Truth and Worried Sick

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Note: If you don't give me at least 10 reviews, I won't add to the story any more!! I swear it!! And thanks to Amy and C.K., you people are all getting another chapter! But I want my reviews!! Please!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ANNIE AND I ARE PROTECTED?!" Fi shouted for the eighth time.  
  
"Little Duck, do you really want to know?"  
  
"YES, I WANT TO KNOW! IF YOU DON'T TELL ME RIGHT NOW, YOU'LL BE FOREVER ENSLAVED AND I AS YOUR MASTER!!"  
  
He immediately got uneasier after she said that. "Little Duck, just like Annie, you are protected."  
  
"I know that already! Damn it, Bricriu!! Tell me now, or else!!"  
  
"Okay, okay…. You, like Annie carry a gift and with that a curse."  
  
"What do you mean a curse?" she was still yelling, her voice a mix of anger and fear at what he might say, even though she hadn't the slightest notion of what it could be.  
  
"Little Duck, you must allow me to finish."  
  
Fi looked at Clu to get some reassurance, and he was still poised against the wall, wondering if he was either dreaming or going crazy.  
  
"With you comes a gift and a curse. If you don't know how to use it, it is surely a curse, but if you know how to the right way, it is more of a gift. But right now, for both of you, it seems a curse. A curse of your magnetic abilities.  
  
When you were born, your father passed the gift onto you. Every first daughter and second son of a hunter is given the gift. The gift of clairvoyance, knowledge, and all are beyond your capabilities. Like your father told you once, things in the spirit world hate the living, and would do anything to get rid of them. They would be rewarded even more if they captured the child of a hunter, especially one with the abilities."  
  
Fiona gasped, now afraid for her life. "Wh-What can we do to protect ourselves?"  
  
"Your father protects you, and Night protects Annie. You need to harness your gift."  
  
"Okay, whatever, Bricriu. How do I know that you're telling me the truth?"  
  
"You have to believe me, Fi. Here in Egypt, something will happen: something that will change the course of your life. You need to believe in your love. Your love with your family, your love for Clu, your love for your father."  
  
Fi's eyes gathered tears. "What do I have to do? What is going to happen?"  
  
"You'll see soon enough, Little Duck. Now, I have to leave you alone. Good-bye."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack finally arrived at home, cradling Annie in his arms. "MOM!! MOM!!!"  
  
Molly ran in, worried that things were very urgent. "What's wrong?" she saw Annie. "Annie! Jack, what happened to her?!"  
  
"I don't know! There was this chamber under the sphinx, and Annie and Fi went in. Then they collapsed. Then Fi and Clu disappeared!"  
  
"What do you mean by *disappeared*?!"  
  
"I mean poof! Invisible! I don't know if they went somewhere, but this is really starting to scare me!"  
  
"Jack, if this is a joke, and it'd better not be, you won't be getting any allowance or outings for five years!!"  
  
"No joke, Mom!"  
  
She looked in her eyes and saw that it's true what he said. They organized a search party.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for the short chapter dudes! It was somewhat important, and I didn't feel like writing a long chapter if nobody's going to read it. Please review so I know that people are reading it and I can add more. 


	5. All That Glitters Is Not Gold

1 CH. 5: All That Glitters Is Not Gold  
  
Disclaimer: Need I say this??  
  
Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but the reviews were kind of stagnant. I wasn't sure if ANYONE was reading, but here I am!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been five minutes since Bricriu had left and Fi was still staring ahead into space. She saw of the corner of her eye that Clu was beginning to stir and he groaned as he sat up. She rushed over to him, thinking of how she would tell him about how much she loved him.  
  
"Clu?" she asked meekly, holding him up.  
  
"Yeah, Fi? What-who-what was that?"  
  
"Bricriu. He's a 'friend' of mine, I guess. Clu?"  
  
He turned to look her in the eye. Were those tears he saw? He hoped not. He couldn't handle it if she cried. He loved her too much. "Yes, Fi?"  
  
Fi couldn't say it. Instead, she choked. She couldn't think of anything, so the next thing she knew, she was on top of him with their lips pushed together. When the kiss broke, he pushed her off him. 'Great! He hates me!' Instead, she got a little surprise.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
'Did he just say what I think he said?!' Fi's heart leapt for joy and she jumped to her feet and pulled him up. She pushed him against the wall and took a dagger from the sandy ground, shoving it violently into a wall painting by his head. That didn't seem to bother him. "Really?"  
  
He kissed her cheek. "Forever; I was afraid that you didn't feel the same."  
  
She let go of him. "We need to find a way out so that we CAN be together forever instead of dying here and now."  
  
They walked for hours, but to no avail.  
  
They even split up, but met again, always bumping into each other. Clu had gone to find another way; any way that might get them closer to the outside air. It was too stale in the Sphinx's chambers, and they were beginning to suffocate. He met her again, this time banging her head furiously on the Sphinx's walls.  
  
"Fi, don't do that!"  
  
"This is what I do before I die!"  
  
In the meantime, while Fi ranted and raved, Clu got a better look at his surroundings. He went to the other side of the wall, where a statue was chiseled in; it was pure gold. "Fi! Come see this!" he called as he pulled it.  
  
She ran to him, arm outstretched. "No! Clu, don't touch anything!"  
  
But it was too late and the floor gave way and collapsed into a very, pitch black chamber beneath them.  
  
"Great, Clu! Just touch anything and everything when you don't even know what anything means! That specifically said, 'Don't touch this'! How stupid can you be?!"  
  
"Well, you didn't exactly stop me!"  
  
"Clu, it might be a dead ringer when someone comes running to you, saying, 'No! Clu, don't touch anything!'"  
  
"Oh, yeah, right, Fi! Like I knew anything. You're the know-it-all!"  
  
Fi fumbled for a match so she could see at least what was in front of her face. To her happiness, there was a torch right there. "Bingo!"  
  
"Did you hear me or not?!"  
  
"Shut up, Clu! We're in the same position!"  
  
"Yeah. But who got us here? You!"  
  
"No, I told you not to touch anything! Did you listen? Of course not!"  
  
"Let's just shut up, already. I'm sick of fighting."  
  
"You're right. We need to find a way out."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay! You two will search in the same place where you thought you last saw Fi! Irene and Ned will ask the locals where they last saw you or if they saw anything weird happen, and Carey and I will search anywhere else that they might have gone!" (A/n: No, this is not going to be a Molly/Carey story. I have an aversion to those.)  
  
"Okay!" they all said in unison.  
  
They all went their separate ways, and so now, we skip to Annie and Jack.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wait! Annie, look. Here's something!" exclaimed Jack, pointing his flashlight on an inscription. It had a picture of what looked like his sister and a blonde-haired boy, obviously not of Egyptian blood.  
  
"What is it, Jack?"  
  
"You tell me, Annie. Read it."  
  
" 'One day, in a year long ahead, the Chosen Ones will enter this place and will decide what happens to the world through their love. They will be the incarnation of Isis and Osiris and will be from a far-away land where nobody believes the old gods anymore.' What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Look at the pictures."  
  
She looked hard at the pictures. "So?"  
  
"Fi and Clu."  
  
"No! They aren't in love!"  
  
"No? I know Clu and my sister much better than you do. You can tell they are in love once you know her well enough."  
  
"Oh, and they are Isis and Osiris in actual incarnation? That's gibberish! You know nobody believes that way anymore!"  
  
"Just because nobody believes that way doesn't mean it's not real!"  
  
"Jack, you're turning into Fi!"  
  
"I thought you were her clone!"  
  
"Shut up! She is not an incarnated goddess and he is not an incarnated god! They are mortal humans! You know, flesh and blood!"  
  
"Now it's you who has a closed mind! The one who accuses me of a closed mind is doubting the beliefs of the ancients, who were smarter than her!"  
  
"Come on! You know that your sister is no goddess! It's just too strange to think about!"  
  
"No, it isn't! You know how many things she knows without knowing!"  
  
"No, she has to know first-hand!"  
  
"You obviously don't know my sister!"  
  
"What's that?" Annie asked, looking into the distance where there was a statue of a golden statue of Nepthys and Set together.  
  
"I don't know." They walked over to it.  
  
"Jack, you aren't going to pick it up, are you?"  
  
Jack was so mesmerized by the gold that he didn't notice the walls around him. They were pictures of Annie and Jack, but dressed as Nepthys and Set and said to be the incarnations of the god and goddess. (A/n: Okay, you're probably wondering a few things. Nepthys and Set were never in truly in love, just lust, and sometimes loathe, but they were destined to be married, which is what I think Annie and Jack are. But on the other hand, Isis and Osiris were always in love, and they had a happy marriage. If any of this Egyptian mythology is confusing, just email me. I'll explain. ()  
  
"Jack! Don't!"  
  
But it was too late. The floor crashed and they fell to the same chamber that Fi and Clu were in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Irene was becoming frustrated, and so was Ned. "Okay, you tell me where this boy is right now!" she yelled, holding up a picture of Clu.  
  
"Baksheesh," he said, holding out his hand.  
  
"He means money, dear," Ned said when she turned her head in question.  
  
"Oh!" she put some money into his palm. "Now, tell me!"  
  
"Was he with a girl?" he asked in very broken English.  
  
"Yes, he was."  
  
"They were by the Sphinx. I haven't seen them since." He walked away.  
  
"Oh! God damn it!! I could just go kill everyone in this god damned country!"  
  
"Irene, calm down. You're scaring me."  
  
"It's just if I don't get my baby boy back, I will go crazy!"  
  
"It's already starting." He muttered under his breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, dear. Nothing at all."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They turned around from their embrace as the ceiling cracked and Annie and Jack not so gracefully fell in on their butts. "Ouch!" Annie whined.  
  
"Annie! Jack!" Fi yelled, rushing to them.  
  
"Are you in love with Clu?" Annie asked bluntly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"On the wall over there, it said that you were the incarnation of Isis and he was the incarnation of Osiris."  
  
"Well, we are in love."  
  
"That explains everything."  
  
"Where are we?" Jack asked, standing up, obviously with much discomfort.  
  
"We don't know," Clu responded.  
  
"Well," Jack began, "it would be a good idea to find out, now wouldn't it?"  
  
"Duh!" Fi exclaimed. "We've been trying for over three hours!"  
  
"Well, let's just shut up and start looking!" 


	6. Fighting.......

Disclaimer: Need I really say what you already know??  
  
Note: Thanks to the reviews, this story goes on!! Also, this is the chapter where things get stupid, but I promise it will definitely get better!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fi shoved her brother against the wall in anger.  
  
"Whoa, Fi. I didn't know you were this strong!"  
  
"Shut up right now, Jack! Like we haven't been trying for hours and now you come in and you make idle chit-chat. Well, guess what? We haven't the time for this, so just SHUT UP RIGHT NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU!"  
  
Jack pushed her away. "Fi, you must be going crazy or something, so you had better step off before I kill YOU!"  
  
She stepped close to him in an intimidating manner. "You wouldn't be able to," she hissed.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't, *baby* sister? You just had better watch your little back or else!" he screamed in her face.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, you guys!" Clu stepped in. "I know we all want to kill each other right now, but it's not going to do any good to fight, or worse yet, kill each other."  
  
"Why not, Clu?" questioned Annie. "Why not? When we can't get out of a place, it's kind of not a good sign!"  
  
"Shut up, Annie!" Clu yelled, looking down on her.  
  
"Jack, are you going to let him talk to me like that?"  
  
Instead of Jack, Fi responded. "Oh, for the love of Egypt, Annie! Just swallow your god damned pride for a few minutes and quit crying like a little baby for once whenever you don't get your way, you spoiled brat!"  
  
Annie gaped at Fi in shock. "Oh, and you're not some stupid little cry baby who always gets her god damned way? You're a little good-goody bitch!"  
  
"Oh, I am? I am? Look at you?! You are WAY too goody-goody! I'm surprised you have the knowledge of bad words!"  
  
She stepped closer to Fi. "Maybe if you weren't such a goody-goody, you wouldn't think them as bad words!"  
  
Fi scowled. "Oh, and you don't? Think about it! I don't really think we were ever friends!"  
  
"Hmm….I guess you're right, Fi. That's why I won't have any problem doing…" she slapped Fi on the left cheek, "…this!"  
  
Instead of doing what Annie had expected, Fi laughed in her face. "You call *that* malfunctioned little thing a slap?!"  
  
"Let's see if you can do better!"  
  
Fi approached her menacingly, but she still stood her ground even though she was sweating profusely. Fi noticed this. "What are you…scared?"  
  
"Me? Scared? Don't you wish!"  
  
Fi gathered her fist and launched it towards Annie's face, stopping one inch away. "Do you feel lucky? Well, do ya?"  
  
Annie stared cross-eyed at the fist in front of her, hovering tauntingly and dangerously. "Well, that depends on how you define the word 'lucky'…"  
  
"And your definition?"  
  
"Well, my definition is when you have something for…" Annie kicked up her leg into Fi's shin. "…Backup!"  
  
Fi reeled back, holding her shin. "What'd you do that for, you little whore?!"  
  
"Well, one word! You're really one to call me a whore! After seeing you with Clu in that way!" Annie snickered.  
  
"What way?"  
  
"The way you were making out with him when we landed, Slut! How dumb are you, really?"  
  
"We weren't making out! You obviously have a very dirty mind."  
  
"Or is it you who has the dirty mind here?"  
  
"I would hold your tongue if I were you!"  
  
The whole time, Clu and Jack were just standing in the background being amused by their fighting. "Which one do you think will win if it was like… 'Celebrity Deathmatch'?" Clu whispered to Jack.  
  
Jack looked at Clu like he was crazy. "Duh! My girlfriend Annie, of course! Are you crazy?"  
  
"The question of course, is, are YOU crazy?! Fi's way more Buffy- ish!"  
  
"Well, Annie's more like Xena than Fi being like Buffy! If anyone won, it would be Xena! Dude, you've seen her bod! She's totally built!"  
  
"Maybe if you saw Fi's you would know what I'm talking about!" Clu exclaimed scandalously.  
  
"Man! What are you, a man whore or something?!"  
  
"No! We haven't done *that*! Not yet!"  
  
"Then, what are you talking about, Clu?!"  
  
"Have you ever been in a hot tub with your sister when she's wearing a hootchie-mama swimsuit?"  
  
"I don't want to! You should see Annie like that! Wow!"  
  
"Boys, control your hormones for crying out loud!" Fi yelled at them. It appeared that Annie and Fi had made a truce.  
  
"Sorry…"  
  
"You'd better be!" Annie yelled.  
  
Fi spoke next. "We have got to find a way out! Even if it kills us!" She didn't know it had the possibility of coming true at the time….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you still keep up with this story even though that chapter sucked a bit. Tomorrow will be a better chapter, I promise! 


	7. I've Read About This!

1 Disclaimer: I do not own So Weird or its characters. I make no money from this, so don't sue me.  
  
Note: Sorry for no updating in a while.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fi and Annie began wandering around the passageways looking for a place to escape. Fi punched a part of the wall when they failed and screamed in anger. "Damn it! Is this like a trap or something?!"  
  
Annie was also in a bad mood. "Ugh! Why won't these things let us out? What do they have against us?!"  
  
When they were letting their rage out on the dusty walls, a breeze flew by and brought some sand into their hair and clothing. "Stupid sand!" Fi exclaimed, sinking to the floor. "Why did we have to get separated from the guys?!"  
  
Annie shook her head in annoyance. "Don't you think it has something to do with a girl named Fiona who told them 'No, it's okay. We can take care of ourselves.'?"  
  
"Well, you don't have to rub it in!"  
  
"Lets just go try to find the guys," Annie suggested, helping Fi up. "Maybe they found something." They walked down the hall where they had walked, but something had changed....  
  
Fi turned the corner, while Annie stayed behind. Suddenly, there was a wall with mysterious writing and hieroglyphics. "What the!" Fi exclaimed. Once she came to her senses, she called Annie over.  
  
"What is… What is that?" Annie asked, gaping at the large wall.  
  
"I don't know," Fi answered, caressing a large quartz crystal. "I-I think I know!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, I have never seen this type of writing, but these hieroglyphics might give it away."  
  
"Come on, Fi! I've got to know!"  
  
"Well, let me read it.... 'Once the people of a lost city came to our wonderful country with abundant gifts. This wall will be buried for eternity and its people with us.'" Fi looked to Annie. "What do you think it means?"  
  
"Well, this might be.... No, it couldn't be. I mean, if we told anyone they would just think we were insane."  
  
"What? Oh, now I think I understand! The Hall of Records! I've read about it!"  
  
"Exactly! Now, if we can only figure this out...."  
  
"How would we? We're still only beginners at ancient Egyptian. How do you expect us to understand Atlantean when there's no way-"  
  
Annie decided to cut her off. "Fi, you've got to calm down and stop saying 'can't'. We can do this!"  
  
"And how would you propose that?"  
  
"Well, the same way that the Rosetta Stone was figured out."  
  
"That guy that figured it out was some French scholar! We're only two teenage girls!"  
  
"And your point?"  
  
"It's out of my system now. So how will we do this? There's no way to get around this wall."  
  
"Unless we figure out how to move it. There's got to be a way. It can't just appear out of nowhere." Annie began to look it over, inch by inch. Well, what she could see.  
  
Then, Fi spoke. "Annie! I think I found something in hieroglyphics!"  
  
"I know I can read and speak the old language, but what's it say?"  
  
"Okay, okay. Hold on real quick." Fi traced the still-colorful letters. "Okay, I think I got it! 'Times of danger mean times of love. Love is unbeatable. Use all of your heart and soul; danger will be destroyed.'" Fi looked up at Annie.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything? With this wall? With anything?" Annie questioned, becoming annoyed again.  
  
"Annie! This could be very important!"  
  
"How so? I'm hungry! We haven't seen the sunlight in more than twelve hours!"  
  
"I know; so am I! But we found something that we weren't even supposed to! Come on, Annie! Live a little!"  
  
"Okay, but I still don't understand what this has to do with anything."  
  
"In the legends, Atlantis sank below the ocean. Well, it says something about love conquering all obstacles. The hieroglyphics say that the Atlanteans came to Egypt. Maybe because of love, they were able to escape Atlantis before it sank!"  
  
"Fi, this is becoming crazy. Like the people of Atlantis knew what was going to happen before it did. That is impossible!"  
  
"Not for the people of Atlantis!"  
  
Annie rolled her eyes. "Fi! I want to find the Guys! Maybe they found the way out."  
  
"Annie! We obviously have something to do with all this! I have to stay here. You can go. I'm staying to find everything out."  
  
"Fi, if you get caught in here, you will be in so much trouble with the Egyptian government; it probably won't matter that you're foreign. You are on their turf!"  
  
"Annie, the modern Egyptian government has nothing to do with anything ancient. Notice, they weren't around back then!"  
  
"Fi, you know what you're getting into!" Annie tried, tugging Fi's arm. Fi stopped her and yanked free.  
  
"Annie, you are being paranoid."  
  
Annie grabbed her arm again and pulled. "Fi, maybe I follow my intuition. They probably already have a search party for us. Fi, we're going to get in trouble if we don't leave."  
  
Fi growled in defeat. "Fine, Annie! We'll go with your plan! But if I'm destined to figure things out, I will!"  
  
"Fi, destiny has nothing to do with this. We were just stupid," she muttered, dragging Fi away. But it seemed Fi was in a trance back to the wall.  
  
"Fi? Fi? What are you doing?" Annie demanded, running back to her. "We are so busted!"  
  
Fi looked up to the top (the ceiling) of the mysterious wall, but her normal brown eyes were radiating a mysterious green. Annie saw this.  
  
"Fi? Fi, what's happening? I told you we should have gone home."  
  
Fi didn't hear her. She began to chant in ancient Egyptian. "Anuk maa ten. I-na; maai emma-a, aqer-k.[I see this. I have come; come to me, thou shalt be wise.]"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: really, this is ancient Egyptian for those words! I should know; I have a book and I'm learning from it. The book is called "Egyptian Language: Lessons in Egyptian Hieroglyphics" by Sir E. A. Wallis Budge.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Fi?" Annie inched closer, noticing Fi's hair was turning black with blue stripes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: In ancient Egypt, it was quite popular for the women to dye their hair blue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're starting to scare me."  
  
"Haa, Nebt-het. Nuk Auset. [Rejoice, Nepthys. I am Isis.]"  
  
"Fi? What are you talking about?" Annie stood directly beside Fi by now, becoming spooked as ever.  
  
Suddenly, 'Fi' turned around to face her, surprising Annie by speaking English.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Sorry, peeps, but I'm getting tired of racking my brain to put ancient Egyptian words down here, when you could probably care less. Plus, Auset is a goddess, so she should be able to speak any language. After all, there are some English-speaking people who worship her and the old gods still, right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You wish me to speak this language, Nepthys? Very well, then. Help me remember how to get this done."  
  
"Get what done, Fi?"  
  
"Nepthys, where do you come up with names like that?"  
  
"That is your name, and mine is Annie."  
  
"Okay.... Nepthys, did you drink too much wine?"  
  
"No, Fi, now cut the crap and get serious!"  
  
"I am serious, Nepthys. You must have been partying excessively late. Why was I not invited?"  
  
"We were here! How can you not remember, you psycho?!"  
  
"Well, if that's what's going on, I have no intention of speaking to you for the rest of the trip!"  
  
"I sure hope so!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"So, wait, Fi. You're trying to tell me that you're Isis, an Egyptian goddess, and that I'm Nepthys, her sister? How gullible do you think I am, and what have you been smoking?"  
  
"Smoking? I'm not sure. Well, the last time was when Osiris died and I had to smoke some herbs, but other than that, nothing. And it's been thousands of years, too."  
  
"Would you just quit being sarcastic, Fi? I am really becoming sick of this whole ordeal, okay? Just shut up for now."  
  
'Fi', or should we say Isis, turned 'Annie', or Nepthys around and forced her to look in her eyes. "Nepthys, I know we haven't been getting along lately, with the whole thing about your husband killing mine, but remember how you helped me? You should do the same now. I have no idea why we hate each other so."  
  
Nepthys shook Isis away. "Fi, you need to come to your senses. I hope this whole thing about being hungry and tired hasn't rattled your brain."  
  
Then, as Annie was looking at Fi's eyes, which were now green and glowing, they heard a voice from behind the wall and Fi fainted.  
  
'Oh, great just what I need!' Annie thought angrily. Suddenly, Fi was up on her feet.  
  
"Annie, what happened?" Fi asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later, Fi. Did you hear-"  
  
"Fi! Annie! Where are you?" a muffled Clu's voice came from behind the wall.  
  
Fi and Annie pushed their ears against the wall simultaneously. "Clu?" Fi yelled.  
  
In response, Jack answered. "Fi? Where are you?"  
  
"Behind the wall, Jack!" Annie answered as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"Jack! Where is Clu? I need to talk to him!" yelled Fi.  
  
"What wall? There are a ton of walls!" Clu answered.  
  
"Clu! The one with strange writing and hieroglyphics with crystals making interesting little patterns."  
  
"What? There isn't one!"  
  
"Yes there is!"  
  
"No, there isn't. Well, once you get out of dreamland, meet us at the main chamber. We might have found something important." Jack yelled back, annoyed.  
  
"We have too! We'll show it to you when we find you!" Annie called back, heading already toward the main chamber. Fi followed her.  
  
"Annie? Will you tell me what happened when I was blacked out?"  
  
"We need to concentrate first on how to get back to the main chamber."  
  
"You're right, but I must ask: what if we can't find the wall or the main chamber?"  
  
"We will."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another note: I will have more on what our favorite guys discovered when I write chapter 8. It's just not as important as what happened in chapter 7. 


End file.
